1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clipboards and portable writing desks for use in vehicles and boats, and more particularly, to a clipboard which incorporates a one-piece attachment and support means designed for removable attachment to steering wheels of various diameter. In a preferred embodiment, the clipboard is characterized by a flat plate provided with a top flange and a bottom flange for engaging upper and lower portions of the steering wheel, respectively, which top flange is fitted with a slot for stabilizing the clipboard on the steering wheel. A spring-loaded center clip is attached to the upper center portion of the flat plate and one or more spring-loaded side clips may also be provided on the support plate for clipping various items such as writing paper, tablets, paper sheets, note pads, maps and the like, to the clipboard. The clipboard is designed to be shaped from a single piece of metal or molded in one piece from a plastic material for quick and easy attachment to and removal from the steering wheel of a boat, automobile or other vehicle, without the necessity of using intricate and complicated attachment mechanisms.
Certain vocations require the use of clipboards or other portable desk means for writing and sketching in a boat or vehicle while driving slowly or while the boat or vehicle is parked. For example, oil and gas field operations frequently require the use of portable desks or clipboards in automobiles and trucks, in order to make notations, including field notes and sketches, relating to oil and gas operations. It is sometimes convenient to make such notations while the vehicle is in motion and the use of conventional clipboards or portable desks for this purpose is cumbersome and can be dangerous, since the driver may be distracted from the field of vision ahead by turning his head downwardly to the seat or other support which is used to mount a note pad or tablet. Furthermore, conventional clipboards are not designed to mount on the steering wheel of a vehicle, thereby rendering secure location of such a clipboard against the steering wheel for writing or reviewing purposes while riding, difficult, particularly while the vehicle is in motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of portable clipboards and desks for use in vehicles are well known in the art. An early "Automobile Steering Wheel Attachment" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,150,709, dated Mar. 14, 1939, to C. F. Bake. The Bake patent details a modified clipboard which is provided with upwardly and downwardly-extending, curved arms, the bottom arm of which is adjustable, for removably engaging the steering wheel of an automobile. A "Portable Desk" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,655, dated Jun. 12, 1956, to E. D. Ashton. The portable desk includes a hinged plate provided with a frame for mounting the plate on the rim of a steering wheel, wherein notes can be made while the driver is operating the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,745, dated Jan. 22, 1963, to A. R. Burckhalter, discloses a "Portable Desk" which includes a flat plate provided with a horizontally-oriented book support and a cooperating wire clip that serves both to support a book and removably mount the frame on the steering wheel of a vehicle. A "Table Structure for Use in Motor Vehicles" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,606, dated Feb. 22, 1972, to M. J. Vise. The table structure is designed for suspension on the steering wheel of a motor vehicle and includes two table sections which are hinged together and selectively foldable toward and away from each other into multiple positions. The table sections are adjustable and the back of the table structure is provided with multiple bearing devices, each being adapted to selectively suspend the table structure at a different height on a steering wheel. A "Steering Wheel Mounted Clipboard" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,478, dated Jun. 19, 1973, to Richard V. Elenberger. The clipboard is designed for detachable connection to the steering wheel of an automobile, in order to provide a firm base for the preparation of field sketches and notes in a motor vehicle. The clipboard includes a circular base plate having radially-oriented, adjustable spring clips secured thereto for removably snapping over a steering wheel. A circular board is secured to the base plate by means of an axial pivot pin to permit the board to rotate on the plate. A spring-pressed clamp is provided on the edge of the board for securing papers to the board and an optional feature includes a protractor provided on the board for use by an Engineer in making sketches. U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,988, dated Apr. 27, 1976, to Herbert D. Easterly, details a "Steering Wheel Mounted Desk Board". The desk board is designed for mounting on a truck steering wheel having a central hub, an outer peripheral rim, multiple spokes extending radially outwardly from the hub to support the rim and a horn button on the hub extending axially above the level of the rim. The desk board includes a flat, upwardly-facing work surface and a downwardly-facing mounting surface. The mounting surface is contoured to provide a downwardly-opening recess for receiving the horn button in the upper portion of the hub and a downwardly-projecting apparatus for engaging the top of the wheel rim to secure the board on the wheel. A "Portable Desk For Use With Automobile Steering Wheel" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,881, dated Mar. 8, 1983, to Stephen A. Mitchell. The portable desk is thin, compact and reversible, and is designed for attachment to the rim of an automobile or truck steering wheel. The portable desk also includes a pocket for holding index cards and other small items. Another "Portable Desk" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,788, dated Jun. 12, 1984, to Jack M. Russell. The desk is designed for use on a vehicle steering wheel and a flat surface is provided for resting against the steering wheel, along with multiple hooks extending from the flat surface for engagement with the rim of the steering wheel. A writing surface is disposed in spaced relationship with respect to the flat surface and is inclined in the same direction as the steering wheel. The writing surface is hinged to provide access to an inner cavity which holds papers, writing instruments and the like. The portable writing desk may also be used in the lap of a person or on a flat surface and thus provides an inclined writing surface that is comfortable and convenient. An "Auto Pad" is advertised for sale on page 67 in the 1989, Volume 1 issue of "Taylor Gifts" catalog published by Taylor Gifts, Inc., P.O. Box 206, Wayne, Pa. 19087-0206. The "Auto Pad" is advertised in the "Auto Aids" section of the catalog, is constructed of ABS plastic and includes a pair of top engaging members shaped to mount the device on a steering wheel. A centrally-located clip is molded or shaped in the Auto Pad support member for receiving a memo pad.
It is an object of this invention to provide a simple, yet functional and utilitarian removable clipboard having a one-piece attachment configuration for mounting on a steering wheel.
Another object of this invention is to provide a flanged clipboard for mounting on the steering wheel of a boat or vehicle and clipping notes, sketch pads, maps and other material thereto, for reviewing, writing or sketching purposes, while the boat or vehicle is either parked or moving.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved clipboard for mounting on the steering wheel of a vehicle, which clipboard is characterized by a flat writing surface, a top flange terminating the upper end of the writing surface and provided with a leg slot for receiving an upper portion of the rim of the steering wheel and a bottom flange designed to engage a bottom portion of the rim of the steering wheel, for removably stabilizing the clipboard on the steering wheel.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a metal or plastic clipboard for removable mounting on the steering wheel of a boat or vehicle, which clipboard includes a flat writing surface provided with one or more spring-loaded clips and terminated at the top edge by an integrally formed, generally L-shaped top flange having a slot for receiving a top arcuate portion of the steering wheel, which writing surface is terminated at the bottom edge by a corresponding integrally formed, generally L-shaped bottom flange, for receiving or resting on a bottom portion of the steering wheel and stabilizing the clipboard in removable fashion on the steering wheel.